Guilty Kisses
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Excerpt: It was always like that. Always. Passerby's would wonder if this relationship was somehow abusive in someway. Always painful, always passionate. They poured it into each other, sucked it from each other as if it was the thing that sustained life.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Ginevra Weasely stared into the cold slits of Draco Malfoy's eyes. Her rage burned inside, and her stare turned into a glare. His lips turned into a sneer, and her eyes burned.

"You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you and your rich little clothes, and your snooty little walk and your perfect life!" She put her hands on her hips and continued. "And...and...if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were in it for the sex!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you jerk!" She raised her chin defiantly.

"Are you serious?"

Her stance didn't waver.

"Merlin, Ginny. What is your major malfunction? Potter trying to lay one on you again?"

"As if you'd care," she spat out.

She did exactly as she intented, and got a rise out of him. His hands came up and gripped her shoulders tightly. So tightly that she winced. Her eyes didn't betray her anger though, and his just stared right back.

"You're lucky I'm with you. As if I couldn't have anyone in the school," he drawled, lessening his grip some.

"I'm sure," she drawled back. "One flip of your tresses just makes all the guys hard."

"No, just jealous because I'm banging you."

The look on her face was unreadable. Any other guy would have been worried, or nervous that she'd punch him in the unmentionables. But he was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't get worried.

"And what do you think all the girls are thinking, love? You're rumoured to be the hottest peice of arse in school."

"Really."

"Yes, and if you don't shut up and kiss me, I might just go find Potter and let him lay one on me."

"Fine. Go. I dare you."

"Oh shut up, you stupid bastard." She shoved him into the wall, and bit his neck, hard. He gasped and put his hand in her hair, jerking it back and kissed her on the mouth.

It was always like that. Always. Passerby's would wonder if this relationship was somehow abusive in someway. Always painful, always passionate. They poured it into each other, sucked it from each other as if it was the thing that sustained life. And that's why they made such a good match. Fire and Ice. They probably wouldn't be able to live without each other. Their lives would be purely meaningless, going day by day, just going through the motions.

So instead, they lived this life. At first they met in secret, because Ginny was ashamed. But then, so was Draco. What good would it do anyone to possibly think that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could get along? No good at all. Shameful, really. Soon enough, people realized anyway. Meaningful glances in the hallway, notes being passed by loyal Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

But one day Ginny was sick of it. So sick of it that she marched herself over to the Slytherin table during dinner, sat in Draco's lap, and kissed him for the world to see. She was sick of the five minute meetings in broom closets, sick of being late to classes. Why hide it?

It wasn't as if she loved him. No, it couldn't have been that. She would never let herself love someone like him. He wasn't the boy you could bring home to your parents. He wasn't the boy you discussed with all your girlfriends over coffee. If you even brought him up, the awkward silence would be too uncomfortable.

It wasn't as if he cared about her. No way. Malfoys didn't care, because they were too cold. And she was poor, and had terrible hand-me-down clothes, but there was something about her that made him never want to stop kissing her. And she was pretty, but not in the common way. She had a round face, she always called it chubby. Her hair wasn't of perfect condition, and was usually messy.

Of course he was ashamed when she sat in his lap that morning. But her boldness turned him on more than anything. And he kissed her back. He didn't hear the disgusted shocks that came from both the tables. Neither did she. They were lost in the moment, just as they always were.

Even by the teachers, their relationship was anything but condoned. It wasn't the way of things.

The same thought was on everybody's mind, "Poor Harry." Harry and Ginny had been an item, finally. It was known by everyone, anticipated for so long. They were perfect, cute, and lovely. Even Ron was alright with the match. But it wasn't the same on the inside as everyone on the outside thought it would be. They both needed an escape.

So Ginny went to Draco, and Harry stayed by himself. Draco and Ginny were something straight from the start. Soon after Ginny was having the learn the spells to hide hickies that only girls like Lavender and Pansy carried about.

This was their relationship. This is how it had been all school year. And now Ginny was sick of it. Sick of the abusive nature, sick of him not caring about her. That's what she had wanted to have in the beginning, but something had changed.

The kiss they were sharing changed. It wasn't so dark and harsh anymore. The way Draco pressed his lips to Ginny's changed, and the way his hand came from her hair, and just carressed her cheek. The way he nibbled on her lip, and her hands went up his chest. They broke apart, and he drew her up against him in a tight embrace.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

"Tell me you want me," she begged, her eyes closed, and her fingernails gripping into his shoulders.

"I always want you."

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you," he whispered back, his lips finding her ear, and giving it a gentle kiss.

They broke apart and just stared at each other, almost guiltily. Draco had a small love bite on his neck where she had bit him, and her lips were bruised from his rough kisses. They reached for each other at the exact same moment, her hand reaching for his neck, his thumb smoothing over her bottom lip. She moved her head and kissed the palm of his hand, and the look in his eyes changed, became more gentle.

Then Ginny turned away, as always. If she didn't leave him, they would never be separated. Their was something that burned between them, and she worried that one day it would burn to bright and then nothing would be able to save them.

End.

Author note: I know, I know, wow. Different. NOTHING like my normal style. But I like it. I dunno. Do you like it? Should it really just be a one shot? I know there could be more, but I'm not sure. I really do like how I wrote this, although it is short. And different. Hmm. Any thoughts? Please tell me if I suck!


	2. Preview of 2

Ok, so it wasn't supposed to happen. I mean honestly...why would I do this to myself?

He's fucking DRACO MALFOY.

It's disgusting.

He's disgusting.

God, I am SO disgusting.

I used to hate the slimey bastard.

I guess I still do. But there's more in it than just hate, you know?

I think that's what inspired the passion so much.

Ew, I can't believe I just even _thought _that. Passion? Yeah. I'm sure that's what you would call it, but God, it's like putting a name to something you don't want to feel. Something that is just pathetic. And disgusting. And it makes you want to retch. And you feel bad because your friends and scorning you for it.

But you can't stop.

Because it's like a drug.

It's addicting.

I can't stop kissing him.

I can't stop _loving_ him.

I think that's what it is. Could it be love? We've been doing..._whatever _we've been doing for quite some time now. About six months, really. Soon it'll be summer, and then where will that leave us? We haven't even talked about summer. We don't really talk. One time we talked, and look where it got me.

I'm scared.

I'm actually scared.

Mum's going to kill me.

Dad's going to kill him.

I don't even want to admit it to myself.

But it happened and now I'm abso-bloody-lutely screwed. Screwed into the ground.

When he found out I thought he had crapped his pants.

I don't even know what he's thinking.

Yeah right, like I could get inside a head like his. That'd be crazy. I think ultimately I'd love it, because then I'd know what he's thinking abouit everything. But then I'd probably go crazy, because I know he's malicous and horrible and I'd go nuts from hearing all his plans for world domination.

Ha. Like Draco would ever try to take over the world.

I think it'd be pretty funny.

Hehe.

Ok, I'm over that.

It all started because I punched him. Yeah, and he totally deserved it. I punched him right in the chest. And it knocked the wind out of him, because he was breathing out. I'm sorry, but you don't go telling _me _that I'm a fat ass loser and get away with it.

And then he tackled me.

And he started kissing me.

I first felt the bile rise and thought about puking into his mouth. Teach him to kiss me and get away with it.

But instead, the bile never came and I started kissing him back.

I'm such a loser.

But I didn't do it on _purpose_. It just sort of happened.

And then I just happened to sort of roll on top of him and take control of the kiss.

I swear I didn't mean for it to happen.

It just bloody did!

Just like like we went for that _stupid_ picnic in the _stupid_ snow and now I'm FREAKING PREGNANT!

GAHHH! I just want to punch him again.

Mum is going to kill me!

And here I am eating ravioli, and screaming in my brain.

I'm due at the beginning of October.

I'm a sixth year.

I'm going to start to show in a month or so.

I just passed my first trimester.

I think I know why I love him. Because ultimately, after the shock, he just hugged me. He hugged me and kissed my cheek, and put a hand on my belly. And he smiled.

He actually smiled.

Sadly, that was the only happy moment.

Now we're fighting.

Over _everything_.

I can't come back to school next year and raise a child. And I will NOT leave it with my parents, and Draco's parents are definitely out of the question.

We've talked about getting an apartment together sometime this summer.

I'm so scared.

But I already love this little life inside of me. I kind of hope it'll be a boy.

TBC

* * *

This is just a preview of the next chapter. I thought for a few days or so that maybe this COULD be the next chapter, but I realized what a load of total crap it was and now am going to change it and rewrite some of it and add more too it. When I get time. But yes, I do hope that you find it to be at least a little interesting.

Ciao.


End file.
